


Anything We Want

by skeletncloset (alexa_dean)



Series: More Than Ropes Will Ever Do [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Play, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Jared, Barebacking, Breeding, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Forced Mpreg, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapped Jensen, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Work In Progress, anti-woobie Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/pseuds/skeletncloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is difficult, Tapping had warned him. He took down three katil. Granted they’re not to your caliber, but who is? Be careful. Don’t get cocky. Jensen looks harmless, but he’s very resourceful. He won’t take a mile because an inch is all he needs. You understand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything We Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



> Hey, if anyone is following this, I had to take this down to re-edit. I was having trouble with the plot (partially because I didn't intend for this to become a 'verse). I hope it makes sense now. There were too many inconsistencies before. I will put the next back up when I'm finished editing. Thanks so much.
> 
> Original Prompt: J2, forced mpreg, teen!Jensen is given to older Jared as a carrier to bear his children. Jensen is completely distraught. Jared takes care of him after it and tries to ease Jensen into it, but knows that they need to do their duty and procreate and is firm about it. Roles can be flipped! by Tebtosca on LJ, [**Here**](http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html?thread=1529440#t1529440)

Jensen is difficult, Tapping had warned him.  _He took down three katil. Granted they’re not to your caliber, but who is? Be careful. Don’t get cocky. Jensen looks harmless, but he’s very resourceful. He won’t take a mile because an inch is all he needs. You understand?_  
  
 _Why not sedate him?_  Jared had asked out of curiosity _._  He couldn’t understand why such a high-ranking officer was debriefing him on a routine breeding assignment. If she had been annoyed at being questioned, she had given no inclination.  
  
 _Stuart won’t allow it. As far as he’s concerned caffeine is a teratogenic. I understand it’s your first time with a male carrier. I will tell you this-- arousal is crucial to a quick conception, but do what you must. We will test him in two weeks time and if the results are negative we will test him again in two more. There is no ovulation period for males. Lucky for them. Their bodies work differently. Ovulation is triggered by sex alone. The more sex you have, the better the odds. If he enjoys it—well, it’ll make it easier when it comes time to breed him again._  
  
 _And I’m supposed to  . . ._  
  
 _Fuck him as you would a man._   _There’s not much to it._   _His internal anatomy should not concern you._ Her eyes had tracked over him, clear and brittle, lips stained glossy red, slicker and brighter than blood.  _You’re free to come and go as you please, but you’re expected to inseminate Jensen, at the very least, once a day._  
  
He’d grinned wide at that, had not been able to repress the urge to waggle his brows. Y _ou say it like it’s a bad thing._

_**_

“You know why we’re here, right? I’m sure they told you,” Jared says as he strips off his shirt. He knows what he looks like without it, hopes it’s enough to spark some interest in the boy. Fuck, he can’t tell how old Jensen is – fourteen? Sixteen? Gorgeous, if a bit hostile and quite easily the most attractive kid he’s ever seen.   
  
Already Jared feels the irrational compulsion to stare. It’s not an altogether pleasant feeling. Jared feels desire, obviously. In fact Jared is half-hard already and the boy is but five feet away. No, what Jared is mostly overcome by is the sensation of  _inevitability_. And Jared won’t entertain the idea of what that might mean. He’s having a hard enough time keeping his distance.   
  
Boots effectively unlaced and discarded, he glances toward the corner of the room, where the boy, Jensen, has refused to move. His back is pressed to the wall and he’s naked, wrists and elbows bound behind him, trying to make himself as small as humanly possible.  His chest is slick with sweat and his eyes spark with genuine malice. Moonlight glides over his skin to chase shadows into each dip and crevice.  
  
Looking at him, it’s easy to believe he’d been engineered in a lab, or in outer space like the perfect ball bearing: sharp edged jaw and cheekbones like blades, offset by heavy-lashed eyes yet to be grown into. He’s lean, but Jared supposes living on the streets and being held prisoner against your will would make for an unpredictable appetite. But when it comes down to it, there remains enough muscle on him to make him unbearably attractive still, less boy than stripling.   
  
Tapping should have warned him. No one who looks like Jensen has any right to exist as far as Jared’s concerned and if there are any pheromones involved (not that he would know) Jared can’t obviously be held accountable for his behavior.  
  
“Look,” Jared starts, “Lets not make this harder than it has to be. I want you to enjoy this, but I’m not above violence. You have to relax. I’m not given a choice in this either.”    
  
Jensen narrows his eyes, nostrils delicately flared as though scenting Jared. The idea rolls over Jared like fog and makes his skin prickle tight, then tighter as Jensen wets his lips—pillowy curves tinged with cruelty, like the spot of blood on a cat’s paw.

  
 _Fellahin,_  Tapping had told him-- o _ne of the few children who’d escaped the anthropogenic lab bombings a decade back. Apparently he’d been living in the peripheral slums of Attica. Captured by chance stealing supplies from one of our encampments. It took them a month to apprehend him._  
  
“Can you talk? This doesn’t have to be as awkward as you’re making it, y’know.” Jared says and draws himself up to his full height. Thumbs hooked over the waistband of his jeans. He drops them to the floor, shrugs off one pant leg at a time. He didn’t bother with any briefs, pointless when you’re spending your entire weekend long fucking.   
  
Jensen understands, that much is clear. It’s written all over what little Jared can see of his face as it dips, blond waves cascading over his eyes, fever bright with dread. Jared feels a moment of pity for the boy.   
  
Jared is hardly for beginners, much less virgins and he’s not speaking from vanity, merely stating fact. What Jensen does have in his favor is Jared’s experience. But Jared is disappointed to see that the boy’s dick doesn’t so much as twitch. Not a big deal, Jared thinks. It can easily be remedied. He's worked with less.  
  
Jensen’s face may be hidden away from Jared, but Jared is not stupid enough to believe the boy isn’t tracking his movements. So Jared approaches as slow as the situation requires, steps measured and balanced.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” Jared whispers, reiterating his intentions.  
  
 Jensen makes a sound then and it sounds like something breaking, but it’s the quiver of muscles in Jensen’s strong thighs that Jared’s looking at and Jensen must have sensed it because he goes eerily still, like a predator.  
  
“Yeah,” he says, voice deep and throaty, a man’s voice and it’s even hotter coming from such a distinctly androgynous face.  
  
“That’s what the last guy said before I snapped his knees.”   
  
God, Jared  _wants._ Wants to sink his teeth into him, wants Jensen’s skin in his mouth, as buttery smooth as it looks. His mouth twists trying to hide his smile at Jensen’s bold defiance. His pulse picks up the slack and it isn’t from the prospect of violence, but the slow burn of sex to be had.  
  
“It’s okay. I won’t let you hurt me,” Jared answers with a smirk.  
  
He narrowly avoids Jensen’s kick, leg swinging around and behind Jensen’s, heel-to-heel, scooping his leg out from under him. His  
hand covers Jensen’s solar plexus and slams him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and quite possibly giving him a concussion. It’s anticlimactic, but expected. The boy is starved and sleep deprived. He has every odd stacked up against him, including Jared.  
  
He doesn’t give Jensen a chance to recover flipping him on his front and pulling him up by an arm, dragging him to the bed as he stumbles. Jensen heaves back as his face is pressed into the pillows, but it’s fruitless. Jared’s shins pin Jensen’s calves to the mattress, leaving Jared to sit between Jensen’s thighs, smooth and hairless burnished-copper skin.  
  
Jared tangles a hand in the roots of Jensen’s hair and pulls till he gasps, slithers the other over his waist where he’s smallest, fascinated by the tight little mounds of his ass trembling with effort to buck Jared off. It’s pretty fucking awesome. He pictures his cock sandwiched between his cheeks and reminds himself he has all the time in the world to do it. That he’s allowed to enjoy, but more importantly that Jensen should enjoy it as well. He releases Jensen’s hair to gently brush his forefinger along the seam of his ass, pausing where the color shifts to darker pink and the texture coils tight.  
  
“They want me to breed you,” Jared says, breathlessly, because if he doesn’t, the weight of it will bring him to his knees. It’s a burden to be shared. “Want me to fill you up.  _I_ want to fill you up.” His dick jumps and he’s a bit dazed with anticipation. He touches gently with the pads of his fingers, yet Jensen flinches away as though burnt.  
  
“I meant what I said earlier. I won’t hurt you, but I will do my job.” Jared likes the look of his hand closed on Jensen’s veiny forearm, the symmetrical wings of his shoulder blades shifting, satinesque beneath their casing of flesh.  
  
His belly flutters tight as he scoots, skin and cotton sticking together, and pinions Jensen forcibly with splayed hands cupped over the twin swells of his ass, spreads him apart for Jared to taste. Jared has never been this hard for anyone, dick leaking on the coverlet, head bruise-colored in the dark. He wants to take his time, to taste every part of Jensen, but he needs to take the edge off more and he knows it’s not only him, because there’s something there in the room with them that neither of them can see but they both feel.   
  
“Please.” It’s barely more than a hiss.  
  
“You’re going to like this. I promise.”  
  
Cupped full of Jensen’s ass, he shoves his face into Jensen, wet citrusy smell of soap and musk. Roots around with his tongue, pushes deeper with every thrust, chasing the taste of Jensen as he tries to squirm away, but can’t. Can only feel Jared prodding deep. Jared’s sure he feels Jensen’s heart beating there like the wings of a hummingbird. Jared’s mouth is so wet for it, for the clutching anemone-hold of Jensen’s ass on his tongue. Legs jerk on either side of Jared’s shoulders, split wide enough apart to render Jensen immobile.    
  
“I’ve never--” it comes out as a sob. “I’ve never done this-- please--” His ass tilts as he says this.  
  
“It’ll be good. I’ll make it good.” He kisses the small opening, insatiable. Frames with his lips and pierces him with his tongue, digs his thumbs into the flesh on either side of his mouth, pushing, and opening up; ripping muffled sounds from Jensen. He scratches Jensen with his teeth just to feel Jensen buck and screw himself against Jared’s face.  
  
Jared’s dick bobs beneath him, stain growing larger where he drips with slick. Jared refuses to give in to humping the mattress, like he wants to, and come like a pre-pubescent boy, because fuck, the boy’s hole is slippery and hot and defensively tight.  
  
He spreads him further, tongue flat and wide and wanting, right up against Jensen, folding up as he pushes forward to drive into the delicately pink muscle. He tries to slacken its virginal hold. He kisses him as if he were a woman, deep and soft and languid, finding the contours, teasing them soft. Long flat swipes across his perineum to the tip of his spine. He tastes strangely like a woman and it’s fucking amazing.  
  
He can’t tell if Jensen is rocking his hips to get away from Jared’s mouth or because he’s enjoying the attention, but in the end it doesn’t matter because its going to happen. Jared is going to stuff him full of cock, going to make his belly grow heavy and round.  
  
Warm, wet animal-feel of Jensen rutting up against Jared’s face. The thought of it floods Jared’s belly with lust, with the instinct to fuck and claim. The room fills with Jensen’s harsh breathing and the dirty, sucking, smacking sounds of Jared eating away Jensen’s resistance.   
  
His skin swells with blood, rising to kiss Jared’s mouth and Jared pushing up inside him where the skin is darkest, sweetest, most intimate. Someday soon Jared is going to try and get Jensen to come on only his tongue wiggling in his ass, just not today.

   
Jensen is burning up and sweat damp and Jared has reached his limit, makes his mind up to slowly open Jensen up with the head of his cock.  He climbs Jensen’s body, dragging himself across Jensen’s back, his bound arms, and Jensen starts squirming and thrashing, knowing what’s about to happen. Jared kisses the back of Jensen’s neck, nips his ear. Jensen’s long hair tickles and Jared’s nipples scrunch up against his back.  
  
“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you,”  he soothes.   
  
“Get the fuck off! I don’t want this! I don’t wanna—don't get me--“    _Pregnant_ , Jared finishes off in his mind. The boy must be terrified. But Jared is too stuck on what the boy didn’t say. Never denied wanting Jared and that’s enough consent for him.  

He jacks his cock twice and grips the base, pushing and receding against Jensen’s hole, not yet inside, deliberately eroding away what’s left of Jensen’s refusal like waves on a rocky shore. Patient. Jared can be patient. He's based his entire life out of patience.   
  
He humps Jensen-- soft, rough pulses-- grinding into the texture of his hole, loving it, even as Jensen pleads and sobs and squeezes his eyes shut, protests drying up in his throat. Each time Jared pushes in a little harder, a little deeper, shying at the gate, although chomping at the bit, Jensen bows and arches little by little and Jared can feel the first hesitant peeks of Jensen’s hole opening up, right up against Jared’s slit.   
  
It’s a filthy grinding movement, slick with the two of them, their rising need. Jensen’s breathing hard, but he is no longer resisting. He spreads his legs wide, hitches one leg to the side; thigh against his ribcage.   
  
Jared nearly loses his control then, wanting nothing but  _now_  and  _in_  and  _hard_. He slaps Jensen’s flank, sinks his fingers into the meat of it, groping the muscle. Jared can barely pause long enough to undo Jensen’s restraints, but he’s not stupid enough to let his arms go free. He holds Jensen’s wrists on either side oh his head. Jensen’s skin turns white around the edges of Jared’s grip, bones popping as they shift.  
  
“So hot,” he babbles into Jensen’s hair, into the cording muscles of his back. “So good, baby. Want you so bad. Want you leaking with my load. Not gonna stop till you’re good and heavy with it—Good and fucked.“  
  
Jared’s dick skips along the rippley surface. Jared loves the sticky-wet slide as he attempts to drive his cock inside a half-inch at a time. It’s slow going, a stutter stop of  _not yet_  and  _more_  with Jensen twitching around Jared’s crown, a shivery movement accompanied by shuddery sighs.  
  
“I can’t,” he hisses. “I can’t.”  
  
“You can,” Jared insists. “It takes time.” He kisses Jensen’s back, strokes his arms and then slides one right around Jensen’s waist as he sucks on the knobs of his spine. “Shhh, baby. S’okay. You’re doing so good.” Jared keeps his movements minimal, rubbing his chest to Jensen’s back, and grabbing a hold of Jensen’s dick to thumb across the slit.  
  
That gets an “ _oh, god”_  and a sharp buck and Jensen swallows him up half-way in before they’re both forced to stop, both by Jensen’s tightness and his quiet, sobbing breaths.   
  
He allows Jensen to adjust, shushing him and letting go of his hands to stroke his sides, nuzzle the back of his neck.   
  
“I’ll make it good,” he reminds him, “Don’t want to hurt you.” Blood pounds in Jared’s head and cock, roars where he and Jensen are joined together.    
  
“Wish you could see it. Fuck, Jensen, so hot stretched around my cock, so wide, so fuckin' good. You’re doing so good opening up for me. Letting me.”   
  
And it’s true, so fucking true Jared could cry, the sight of Jensen split apart by Jared’s cock, rim white from tension and this time Jared does push, endless and crazy-making. It starts from the tip of his toes spread on the coverlet, to his knees climbing up, and his arms rippling as he lifts himself up into the air and crushes his hips snug against Jensen’s ass, his cock so deep Jared imagines seeing the shape of it beneath Jensen’s solid naked belly.    
  
Jensen’s hands reach for the headboard with a loud, “FUCK.”   
  
Shuddering and panting, skin covered in shiny sweat, hair falling forward in a sunkissed curtain, brow pressed to the sheets.    
  
“It’s okay,” he comforts Jensen. “It’ll hurt now, but it gets better. I promise. I know it feels weird. Just relax. Leave it to me. Trust me.”    
  
Gently, he pumps his hips slow, trembles and aches, his balls full and swollen up. He leans to the side a bit, trying not to crush Jensen beneath him, places a hand down low, rolling his balls in his palm, then stroking up to find Jensen hard and leaking. He curls his fingers around him, jacks him with every forward motion of his hips, counterpoint of pain and pleasure until Jensen is reaching back to clutch at Jared’s ass to pull him in tighter, harder, quicker; groaning loud and obscene. And Jared’s breath ricochets off Jensen’s body, hot and fierce and Jared’s arm is a vice around his waist.  
  
“Fuck.” Jensen’s moaning, “It’s too much. Too deep—Fuck—You’re so fucking deep—shit--“   
  
But Jensen’s spreading for it now, thrusting back against Jared even as he curses, face buried in the mattress and hands fisting the sheets, pulling them off and gathering them around his head. And fuck, Jared knows he’s deep, can feel it in heat and pressure and he has to focus on the slip of his mouth on Jensen’s skin, the outward swell of his ass grinding against Jared’s hips anything to overcome the growing glow in his belly--the one that begs to claim and want things that don’t belong to him.  
  
But he gives, deep and violent, hand slip-sliding against Jensen’s hard chest, over his heart in a claw and Jensen shouting obscenities. At least Jared thinks that’s what they are. Can’t make out a single word.   
  
Jared’s worked in so deep he’s lost. Wants to stay in there, hot and tight and slick with Jared’s precome and spit and Jensen’s own slick. Ruining him as sure as Jensen’s ruining Jared back. Jared wants this, only this, for keeps, for always. And it’s driving him crazy to know he’s the first, and he intends to be the only; that there can be no other way. That it’s the way things are meant to be.  
  
“Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” Jensen begs, sounding like his life is in Jared’s hands and Jared is about to deliver the killing blow. “Don’t—I need—I need to come. Let me come.“  
  
He lifts Jensen to his knees pulling him back on his dick just as he pumps his hips forward-- jarring, teeth-shattering jolts that makes the skin of his knees burn from friction. Jared’s hands almost spanning Jensen’s trim waist, the rounds of his ass jiggling a  
little into the slam of Jared’s hips. 

Jared knows he’s never seen anything more beautiful: Jensen’s cheek pressed against the mattress, ass pushed up and out with Jared’s every shove.   
  
Jared lets go, digging his nails into Jensen’s smooth muscle, marking him with his fingerprints and his ownership. Once he starts, Jared can’t stop, not caring if he’s chipping the plaster off the wall, not caring if everyone can hear them outside.  It’s brutal, but Jensen seems to relish it, pushing back now and again with a string of  _fuck_  and  _God_  and  _let me come._  
  
Jared knows he’s not going to catch a lick of sleep. Thinks of all the ways he’s gonna screw the kid, over furniture, up against the wall, facing him with his legs braced around Jared’s waist, then facing away with his ass pushed back and hands spread in a fan over the wall.    
  
Shocks skitter up and down Jared’s spine and if Jared wasn’t so skilled he’d have come twice by now. Jared’s dick throbs, Jensen throbs; both of them close to breaking, but wanting to go on and on and on.  

“Gonna pump you full, feel you drip all over my cock, my thighs, and then I’m gonna make you sit on my face and push it right up in you again with my tongue.”   
  
Jensen grunts, fear and acquiescence, twitches and shakes, twists his hips in figure-eights and Jared’s fingers flex over his hips and he lets spit well up in his jaw and drops it between them, working it in with his cock as Jensen makes strangled, hitching sounds, like he’s in pain and perhaps he is, but he’s wet, dripping for Jared.  
  
Jared swipes a thumb over his flesh in lazy circles and Jensen clenches in response pulling a gut-deep groan from Jared. Heat floods Jared’s limbs, licks away at him at the whisper-hiss from the drag of his cock in Jensen’s hole.    
  
And then Jensen is coming, Jared can tell by the long rolling squeeze on his cock, by the way Jensen loses control and starts humping into the mattress with only the tip of Jared’s cock inside.   
  
Jared follows him to the beat of his own heart and Jensen making small, hurt noises—uh, uh, uh, uh—body gone soft and pliant and so open for Jared and just the sight of Jensen, fury fucked right out of him, has Jared coming and coming and coming with his hand on the back of Jensen’s neck and his dick deep enough to push another long, weak moan from Jensen’s throat, Jared’s come squeezed out between them from Jensen’s strong aftershocks and Jared drapes in a heap over Jensen’s back with no intention of pulling out.    
  
He kisses Jensen’s cheek as he rolls them on to their sides, tucking the boy into his body.    
  
“Not letting anyone touch you again, okay. We’re makin’ a run for it, you and I. You're mine now. For better or worse. So, you lead the way and I'll follow. I'll protect you and take care of you." Jared raises his head then, tucking Jensen's hair behind his ear and following the line of his neck to his shoulder, then down to Jensen's belly.   
  
Jensen turns his head as far as it will go to look at Jared, quiet and thoughtful. Unsure but hopeful, maybe, and Jared feels the same way and maybe Jensen sees it, because something softens in his expression and his leg lengthens along Jared’s calf, catching along the hairs there.  
  
“Kiss me,” he says after a long moment and Jared does, deep and slow with a hand over Jensen’s heart, invading, filling every hollow even Jensen doesn’t seem aware to have. Jared’s dick slips out of Jensen’s ass with a rush of wet and Jared finds his fingers inching inside before he’s made a conscious decision to do it.  
  
He wonders what might be and what it would mean for them. Guilt momentarily overwhelms him when he remembers Jensen didn’t want what Jared gave so forcibly. And if it had been duty before, it isn’t now. He permits himself to dream, to remember things he’d given up—a family, freedom of choice, love. And he can see it all now as he turns Jensen on his back, his hands on Jensen’s knees as he sits between to look at what’s he’s made of Jensen. Jensen allows it, his face turned away and cheeks flushed pink, hair a tangled web across the pillow.   
  
Jared wishes he could apologize and mean it, but he wants what the state will take from them. He kisses Jensen’s lower abdomen, his half-hard dick, sucks it in despite Jensen’s soft cry, rolls it across his tongue and licks it clean, leaving nothing but his own spit on spongy-soft flesh.  
  
Jensen cups his face and lifts it, tugs tentatively for Jared to crawl over him, lifts his mouth to Jared’s and kisses Jared, his tongue chasing his own taste and the tips of his fingers dragging across Jared’s back and into his hair, spine arching into the curve of Jared’s belly and his heels moving across Jared’s hamstrings. It’s a deep kiss, a shivery one, uncertain with a trace of fear, but one full of want and Jared knows for fact that Jensen feels the inevitably too and for now it’s enough for them. Jared doesn’t yet know how to love, but he hopes Jensen lets him.  
  
Jared won’t remember falling asleep, but he dreams of Jensen’s face, his expression mirroring Jared’s own and the marks of bruising kisses across Jensen’s shoulders.


End file.
